Especial de San Valentin
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Este es un especial dedicado a todos los seguidores de mis historias, por lo cual espero que les guste y tambien este especial abarca los 3 shipping que he utilizado en mis historias como lo son el (Amourshipping, Aureliashipping y el Rayshipping) Haci que espero que les guste y tambien lean las advertencias en las escenas de lemon antes de leer esa parte
1. Amourshipping

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo con un especial de san valentin, por lo cual espero que sea de su agrado y tambien va dedicado este especial para los que han apoyado todas mis historias, por lo cual espero que les guste y tambien un feliz dia del amor y de la amistad para todos, haci que sin mas rodeos los dejo con el especial.**

 **(Nota: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al maestro Satoshi Tajiri y tambien el especial sera en honor al Amourshippipng, Aureliashipping y Rayshipping).**

 **(Nota 2: La vestimenta que lleva serena en esta historia sera la misma vestimenta que usa cuando tenia el cabello largo, con la diferencia que tendra el cabello corto)**

 **(Advertencia: En este capitulo habra lemon, haci que es tu responsabilidad si quieres leerlo o no ya que no me responsabilido si hay algun trauma, haci que quedas advertido)**

* * *

 **Especial de San Valentin:**

 **AMOURSHIPPING:**

Kalos, una de las regiones mas hermosas del mundo, en donde las luces de la bella Ciudad Luminalia iluminan el atardecer para poder apreciar el anochecer en donde la ciudad estaba completamente decorada debido a que hoy se celebra el dia de san valentin, en donde todos estaban preparando un regalo especial para la persona mas importante para ellos.

En una habitacion de uno de los mejores hoteles de la region, se encontraba un azabache, quien estaba terminando de realizar algunos arreglos en la habitacion.

Ash: Perfecto - dijo orgulloso al terminar de decorrar la habitacion con petalos de rosa sobre la cama formando un corazon y con velas al rededor de la cama.

Una vez que nuestro campeon termino de decorar, entro al baño para poderse bañar y para luego cambiarse la ropa.

Una vez que nuestro querido azabache termino de cambiarse, salio del hotel y se dirigio al parque, mientras lo hacia, recordaba los momentos que ha pasado con su novia.

Ash: Vaya mi amor, jamas crei que me hicieras tan feliz - dijo para si mismo mientras miraba una foto en donde se encontraba el con una joven de cabellera de color miel, en donde ambos estaban abrazados.

Una vez que el azabache llego al parque, espero unos minutos hasta que aparecio la joven de cabellera corta de color miel, quien tenia una sonrisa al verlo.

Ash: Serena, mi amor - dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia y la besaba en los labios mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura.

Serena: Ashhhh - dijo correspondiendo al beso mientras lo abrazaba del cuello.

Ambos estaban desconectados del mundo, ya que ese momento era de los dos, en donde se demostraban lo mucho que se aman, pero la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

Serena: Mi amor, como me haces feliz al tenerte conmigo - dijo abrazandolo mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su amado azabache.

Ash: Lo se, yo jamas me separaria de la persona que mas amo - dijo besandola en la frente.

Ambos estaban muy acaremalos, ya que se demostraban sus sentimientos y eso es algo que nadie va a cambiar, pero eso no sorprendia a nadie, ya que muchas parejas andaban de la misma manera que ellos.

Ash: Bueno mi amor, vamos que te parece si vamos al cine - le pregunto a su novia.

Serena: Claro - dijo aceptando la invitacion de su novio.

La pareja disfruto mucho su cita, en donde ambos fueron al cine, luego al centro comercial, hicieron compras, entre otras actividades que ambos disfrutaron hacer juntos hasta que llego la noche, que adornaban completamente a toda la ciudad.

Ahora nuestra querida pareja se encontraba en el parque, agarrados de las manos, mientras apreciaban las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo.

Serena: Gracias Ash por este dia, encerio cada vez me enamoro de ti mas y mas - dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Ash: No Serena, gracias por aparecer en mi vida, por hacerme feliz estos 4 años que llevamos juntos y por ser mi angel guardian en todo - dijo abrazandola y luego para besarla en los labios.

En ese momento ambos ven a lo lejos del parque que se encontraba el libro del amor, libro que aparece cada dia de san valentin en donde cada pareja deja un recuerdo de cuanto tiempo llevan juntos.

Ash: Mira cielo - dijo señalando al libro.

Serena: Que es - le pregunto curiosa a su novio.

Ash: Es el libro del amor, libro en el cual cada san valentin podemos dejar un recuerdo el cual permanecera por siglos - dijo alegremente mirando al libro.

Serena: Encerio Ash - le pregunto alegremente a su novio.

Ash: Haci es - dijo mientras la llevaba agarrados de las manos.

Una vez que que llegaron, la pareja agarro el lapicero y empezo a escribir una dedicacion.

Despues de escribir la dedicatoria, pusieron en un corazon A Y S. Una vez hecho esto, nuestro campeon decidio darle su regalo a su novia.

Ash: Serena, ten, feliz dia de san valentin - dijo entregandole una caja de oro a la peli miel.

Serena: Gracias Ash - le agradecio al azabache.

La peli miel al abrir la cajita, no pudo contener sus lagrimas de emocion al ver una hermosa cadena de ojo, con un diamante fino, en el cual tenia un corazon dividido en 2, en donde se encontraba una mini foto de cada uno en su lado y aquellas palabras de motivacion "No te rindas hasta el final".

Serena: Gracias Ash... es hermoso... - dijo abrazando al azabache.

Ash: De nada mi amor, te mereces todo lo mejor - dijo mientras le ponia la cadena a su novia.

Una vez que se la puso, se besaron demostrando sus sentimientos.

Ash: Recuerda mi Serena, yo siempre estare contigo y nunca te abandonare, ya que tu eres lo mas hermoso que tengo y que amo - dijo volviendola a besar.

Serena: Gracias Ash por este regalo - dijo mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente.

Ash: Bueno mi amor, sera mejor regresar al hotel, ya que se esta haciendo tarde - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Serena: Tienes razon, vamos - le dijo siendo abrazada por el azabache.

La pareja se dispuso a irse a su hotel, en el cual tardaron algunos minutos para llegar, una vez que llegaron, el azabache decide poner su plan en marcha.

Ash: Bueno mi amor, antes que entres a la habitacion, no quiero que mires hasta que te diga - le dijo alegremente mientras con sus manos le tapaba los ojos.

Serena: Vale - respondio de manera curiosa mientras su novio le tapaba los ojos.

Una vez el azabache la llevo a la habitacion, verifico que las velas estuvieran encendidas, por lo cual le quito las manos a la peli miel.

Ash: Lista mi amor, ya puedes ver - dijo mientras agarraba su cintura.

La peli miel al ver la habitacion decorada de petalos de rosa sobre la cama y de veladoras al rededor de la cama, se quedo sorprendida y tambien alegre.

Serena: Ashhh - dijo viendolo a los ojos.

Ash: Serenaaa - dijo viendola a los ojos.

 **(INICIO DEL LEMON)**

Poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando para luego volver a besarse.

Se besaban con mucha pasion que por lo cual mientras se besaban el azabache empezaba a quitarse su pantalon y sus tenis hasta quedar en boxeres, por otra parte la peli miel no se quedaba atras ya que tambien se empezaba a quitar su falda y sus zapatos hasta quedar en ropa interior.

La falta de oxigeno hizo que ambos se separaran por lo cual la peli miel le quitaba la camisa al azabache dejandolo solo en boxeres y de la misma manera el azabache le quito a la peli miel su blusa negra dejandola solo en ropa interior.

El azabache recosto a la peli miel sobre la cama mientras empezaba a besarla del cuello acariando al mismo tiempo sus pechos mientras que la peli miel empezo a emitir gemidos.

Serena: Ashhhhh - dijo entre gemidos.

Como respuesta del azabache, la volvio a besar, ambos se estaban besando con mucha pasion y tambien se estaban dejando llevar por la pasion y el deseo.

Una vez el azabache termino de besarle el cuello a la peli miel, esta se saca el sosten dejando libre sus enormes pechos.

Ash: Woooow - dijo excitado al verle los grandes pechos a la peli miel a lo cual esta toma las manos del azabache y las pone sobre sus pechos.

Serena: Y dime mi Ash, te gustan - pregunto con picardia.

Ash: Si cielo, son hermosas y muy suaves - dijo mientras manoseaba los pechos de la peli miel.

Serena: Que bueno amor, ya puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellas - dijo seductoramente.

Nuestro querido azabache dejo de manosearle los pechos a su novia y posteriormente empezo a chuparselas y a succionarselas, haciendo que esta empezaba a gemir mas.

Serena: Ahhhh ahhhhh Ashhhh no te detenngass sigueee ahhhhh - gemia mientras abrazaba al azabache, en donde este seguia chupando aquellos pechos que tanto le gustaban

Pasaron varios minutos en donde nuestro campeon seguia succionando aquellos pechos enormes, por lo cual dejo de besarlos y empezo a besarle el vientre a la peli miel hasta llegar a su parte intima, en donde le desprende su ropa interior dejandola totalmente desnuda, en donde nuestro el azabache empieza a chuparsela haciendo que empeze a gritar del placer.

Serena: Ashhhhh Ahhhhhhh sigue Ahhhhhhhh no pares Ahhhhhhhhhh massss Ahhhhhh - gritaba mientras agarraba la cabeza del azabache.

Pasaron un buen rato en esa posicion hasta que la peli miel estaba a punto de llegar a su climax.

Serena: Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhh me vengo Ashhhhhh me vengo AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito mientras se corria en la cara del azabache, quien se tomaba aquellos liquidos y los disfrutaba.

Pasaron algunos segundos en donde nuestro campeon se tomo todos esos liquidos que expulso la peli miel, por lo cual este se recuesta encima de ella y la besa.

Ash: Vaya amor, eres dulce por fuera como tambien eres dulce por dentro - dijo besando a su novia.

Una vez que ambos se terminaron de besar, cambiaron de posiciones en donde el azabache se recosto en la cama mientras la peli miel estaba encima de el, en donde esta le empieza a quitarle el boxer al azabache dejandolo desnudo y ella quedo muy embobada al ver el gran tamaño del peneque tenia, por lo cual estaba muy sonrojada.

Serena: Woooow Ashy, estas muy feliz por mi - dijo mientras sujetaba el pene del azabache y poco a poco lo empezaba a masturbar.

Ash: Serena, que haces - le pregunto algo nervioso.

Serena: Pues tu me complacistes hace unos minutos con tu boca, ahora es mi turno de complacerte - dijo mientras empezaba a meter el pene del azabache a su boca.

El azabache estaba empezando a sentir algo que nunca habia experimentado, por lo cual un placer lo empezo a rodear y si nada mas que hacer, este empieza a gruñir.

Ash: Ahhhhh Siii Serena ufff mas rapido Ahhhhhhhhh Siiiiiii - gruñia mientras tomaba de la cabeza a la peli miel para aumentar el ritmo.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde la peli miel se lo chupaba al azabache y hasta le hacia una ruleta rusa hasta que el azabache estaba por llegar a su climax.

Ash: Ahhhh Ser... Serena me voy AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH - grito del placer el azabache mientras se corria en la boca y en la cara de la peli miel, quien se tragaba todo el semen del azabache.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde la peli miel se trago todo el semen del azabache, por lo cual lo disfruto mucho.

Serena: Estubo muy sabroso - dijo mientras se ponia encima del azabache para poder besarlo.

Varios minutos duro en donde ambos se besaban, hasta que volvieron a cambiar de posiciones, en donde la peli miel estaba recostada mientras el azabache estaba encima de ella. Ambos sabian que llego el momento de unir sus cuerpos en uno solo, por lo cual estaban algo nerviosos ya que para los dos es su primera vez.

Pero tambien era algo que los dos querian experimentar desde hace tiempo, sentir esta sensacion de mantener relaciones sexuales con la persona que mas aman por lo cual ambos dejan su cobardia y deciden seguir.

Ash: Estas lista mi hermosa peli miel - pregunto para ver a su novia a los ojos.

Serena: Lista mi precioso azabache - dijo segura mientras abria su intimidad para que el azabache pudiera entrar sin inconvenientes.

El azabache poco a poco fue metiendo su pene dentro de la vagina de su pareja poco a poco, tratando de no lastimarla mucho.

Al principio el azabache empezo a sentir una nueva sensacion que jamas creyo vivir, ya que al principio un dolor insoportable debido a que sentia muy apretado, casi por la misma situacion de la peli miel que empezaba a sentir como su himen se rompia.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales la pareja se empezaba a acostumbrar por lo cual el azabache empezo a besar a la peli miel en los labios, en donde ambos estaban abrazados y unidos para que se les pasara el dolor.

Poco a poco el azabache empezo a aumentar el ritmo de las embastidas que le daba a la peli miel en donde aquel dolor fue reemplazado por un gran placer, en el cual ambos lo empezaron a disfrutar.

Nuestra pareja estaban muy felices ya que estaban unidos, ya que el ambiente que rodeaba aquella habitacion se podian apreciar los gemidos de la peli miel, los gruñidos que emitia el azabache, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando y la cama rechinando ya que eran señal que ambos estaban haciendo el amor.

La peli miel empezo a sentir mas placer que antes por lo cual sujeto al azabache con sus piernas en la cadera de tal modo de que este no se separara de ella.

Serena: Ahhhhhh Ashhhhhhh Ahhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhh Ahhhhhhh - gemia del placer mientras que nuestro querido azabache succionaba sus pechos manteniendo el ritmo de las embestidas.

Ash: Ahhhh Serena Ahhhhhhh te Ahhhhhhh amo Ahhhhhhh - gruñia mientras besaba a la rubia sin parar de embestirla.

Pasaron un buen rato en donde ambos hacian varias posiciones, hasta que estaban llegando a su climax.

Ash: Ahhhhhhhh Serena Ahhhhhhhhhh me voy Ahhhhhhhhh venir Ahhhhhhhhh - gruñia mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas aferrandose a su novia.

Serena: Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhh hagamoslo Ahhhhhhhhh juntos Ahhhhhhhh llename con Ahhhhhhhhhhhh tu amor Ahhhhhhhh - gemia la peli miel mientras sujetaba al azabache de las caderas con sus piernas y de su cuello con las manos.

Ash: Ahhhhhh Serenaaaa - gruñia viendola a los ojos.

Serena: Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhh - gemia viendolo a los ojos.

Ambos: Ahhhhhhhhh te amooooooo Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - gritaron del placer mientras ambos se corrian al mismo tiempo dentro de la peli miel.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de correrse, estaban exhaustos, por lo cual ambos cambiaron de posiciones quedan la peli miel encima del azabache mientras el azabache tomaba del cabello a la peli miel y la besaba en los labios mientras que ella ponia una de sus manos en su pecho y la otra en su muñeca.

 **(FIN DEL LEMON)**

Ash: Mi Serena - dijo mientras la envolvia en un calido abrazo.

Serena: Eso fue hermoso Ash - dijo con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Ash: Y aun falta muchos momentos especiales que viviremos juntos - dijo con una sonrisa viendola a los ojos.

Serena: Por eso te amo mas - dijo mientras volvia a besar al azabache.

Ash: Y yo mas mi amor - dijo mientras ambos volvian a repetir ese bello acto.

 **6 Años Despues:**

Nos encontramos en ciudad Luminalia en donde podemos ver a nuestra querida pareja, quienes caminaban con la hermosa ciudad, estaban acompañados por un niño de cabellera azabache de color castaño y una niña de cabellera de color miel.

¿?: Papi papi - le dijo la niña al azabache.

Ash: Que paso mi pequeña Ashley - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ashley: Podemos ir a jugar a los juegos - le pregunto con suma emocion.

¿?: Si papa, podemos ir podemos ir - le pregunto al igual que la niña.

La peli miel miraba con una sonrisa al azabache, por lo cual ambos decidieron darles autorizacion a sus hijos.

Ash: Claro mis pequeños, solo que no se pierda y Red te encargo que estes con tu hermana - le respondio a sus hijos.

Red: Gracias papa - le dijo mientras ambos abrazaban a los dos, para luego irse a los juegos.

La pareja estaba muy feliz por al ver a sus hijos crecer.

Serena: Vaya Ash, como crecen nuestros hijos - le responde mientras el azabache la abrazaba de la cintura.

Ash: Haci es mi amor y nuestro bebe que viene en camino, no cabe duda que nuestro amor nos a dado a nuestros hermosos hijos - dijo mientras seguia abrazandola.

Ambos caminaron hasta que vieron algo que les llamo la atencion, lo cual era el libro del amor.

Ash: Te acuerda cuando hace 6 años llenamos este libro - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Serena: Haci es mi amor, y no cabe duda que ese dia de san valentin nos dio a nuestros hermosos hijos - dijo recordando aquella noche especial que tuvieron.

Ash: Si - dijo viendola a los ojos - Te amo mucho mi Serena Yvonne de Ketchum - dijo mientras tomaba de la cintura a su esposa.

Serena: Y yo tambien mi Ash Ketchum, mi heroe - dijo correspondiendo al beso de su esposo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este Drabble/One Shot a los amourlover, por lo cual continuo con el siguiente Drabble: AURELIASHIPPING.**


	2. Aureliashipping

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el segundo capitulo:**

* * *

 **Aureliashipping:**

Nos encontramos en la region de Alola, en donde podemos ver a nuestro querido campeon de nombre Ash Ketchum, quien se encuentra en unas merecidas vacaciones despues de lograr ser el campeon mundial y campeon de todas las regiones durante 5 años consecutivos sin descansar.

Ahora nuestro campeon se encontraba disfrutando del paisaje de la regional lado de su pokemon tipo electrico.

Ash: Vaya Pikachu, luego de 5 años sin descansar por fin hemos logrado lo que ningun entrenador se atreveria a hacer - dijo muy contento mirando el paisaje mientras se tomaba su refresco.

Pikachu: Pika pika - expreso contento.

Ash: Me alegra Pikach - dijo mientras ambos seguian relajandose.

Pasaron algunas horas en donde nuestro campeon disfrutaba de la playa, nadaba, entre otras actividades realizaba por lo cual todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la tranquilidad para nuestro campeon se desaparecio cuando varias personas se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Chico 1: Miren, ahi esta el campeon de todas las regiones Ash Ketchum - dijo llamando la atencion de todos.

Chicos 2: Es cierto, ahi esta el entrenador mas poderoso de todo el mundo - dijo con asombro.

Chica 1: Y tambien ha demostrado potencial ya que nunca a perdido ninguna batalla hasta incluso le gano a Cynthia y a Diantha con un solo pokemon - dijo mientras se empezaba a sonrojar al ver al azabache.

Chica 2: Ashh quiero una foto tuya - dijo muy emocionada viendo a su idolo.

Chica 3: Aparte esta guapisimo - dijo casi babeando.

Cuando nuestro campeon se dio cuenta que todas las personas se estaban empezando a acercarse a el, rapidamente empezo a correr debido a que estas situaciones lo hacian sentirse incomodo.

Nuestro querido campeon siguio corriendo hasta que llego un momento que ya no aguantaba pero para suerte de el una chica de cabellera rubia lo salvo.

¿?: Ven, por aqui, trata de no hacer ruido - dijo tomandole la mano al azabache.

Ash: Gracias - dijo en susurro para que los demas no lo escucharan.

Una vez que nuestro campeon logro perder a la multitud rapidamente le agredecio a la peli rubio.

Ash: Gracias, encerio gracias por rescatarme de mis idolos - le agradecio con una sonrisa.

Lillie: De nada Ash, por cierto, mi nombre es Lillie Aether, mucho gusto - dijo mientras saludaba al azabache.

Ash: Mucho gusto Lillie - dijo saludandola - Un momento, como es que sabes mi nombre - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Lillie: Como eres el campeon mundial eres conocido en todas las regiones - dijo tranquilamente - Por cierto ya conoces Alola - le pregunto tranquilamente.

Ash: Bueno, realmente no, ya que cuando me corone campeon de esta region solo viaje por la isla Mele Mele pero realmente no la conozco muy bien - le dijo con sinceridad.

Lillie: Bueno, no te preocupes, yo te enseñare bien la region - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: Gracias, espero que nos podamos llevar bien - dijo agradeciendole a la rubia.

Una vez que la calle estaba despejada, ambos empezaron a caminar para conocer mas de la region.

Ambos se empezaban a llevar bien, ya que hay cosas en comunes que ambos tienen, tambien situaciones dificiles que han vivido pero con el apoyo que tienen entre los dos han ido saliendo adelante.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo, ambos se volvieron inseparables ya que siempre estan juntos en todo momento, siempre se preocupan el uno para otro, se volvieron muy unos.

 **Algunos meses despues:**

Habian pasado 10 meses desde que nuestro campeon conocio a la rubia, en donde poco a poco se fueron uniendo mas hasta llegar al punto de empezar a sentir algo mas.

Ahora nos encontramos en uno de los bosques de la region de Kanto, en donde podemos ver a nuestro querido campeon quien se encontraba con la rubia, ambos tenian un picnic.

Ash: Estubo delicioso, gracias Lillie - agradecio mientras terminaba de comer su ultimo alimento.

Lillie: De nada Ash - dijo muy feliz.

Una vez que los dos terminaron de comer, ambos estaban abrazados, ya que con forme paso el tiempo ambos empezaron a tener afecto por el otro, pero aun no se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Ash: Vaya Lillie, es hermoso estar a tu lado - le dijo con sinceridad.

Lillie: Encerio Ash - le respondio con suma felicidad.

Ash: Haci es Lillie, ya que cuando te conoci, vi en ti mas que una hermosa amistad un hermoso sentimiento que poco a poco con tu belleza me a ido enamorando y me a llenado de alegria mi vida - dijo acercardose mas a la rubia.

Lillie: Ashhh - dijo mientras tomaba con sus manos el menton del azabache acercandolos a su rostro.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que ambos unieron sus labios en un profundo beso, siendo el primer beso de ambos, en donde demostraban amor y sentimientos.

Para ambos era un momento muy especial ya que solo existian ellos dos, en donde nuestro querido campeon acuestra a la rubia sin separarse del beso mientras se recostaba encima de ella, donde siguieron besandose y acariciandose hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse.

Ash: Lillie - dijo viendola a los ojos - Estoy feliz de ver esos hermosos ojos que me atraen mucho, se ver tu hermusura y tambien cuanto quise que llegara este momento para decirte que me amo - dijo volviendola a besar.

Lillie: Ash - dijo viendolo a los ojos - Yo tambien te amo, te amo mucho, ya que eres la unica persona que estuvo conmigo en todo momento, que nunca me abandono y siempre estuvo cuando yo mas lo necesitaba y no puedo negarme a un amor tan precioso como lo eres tu - dijo volviendo a besar al azabache.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos se besaban con mucho amor y pasion.

 **(Advertencia: Lemon en esta parte, haci que el mismo mensaje que deje en el capitulo anterior)**

Nuestra querida pareja se besaba con pasion mientras poco a poco el azabache le empezaba a quitarle su vestido a la rubia dejandola en ropa interior, por lo cual empezo a besarle el cuello.

Ash: Vaya Lillie, eres hermosa - dijo sonrojado mientras besaba su cuello.

Lillie: Ashhh esperate - dijo apartandolo un poco de el.

Una vez que se separaron, la rubia le quito la camisa, los pantalones y los tenis a nuestro querido campeon hasta dejarlo en ropa interior.

Lillie: Ahora si, sigamos - dijo volviendo a besar al azabache.

Ambos cambiaron de posiciones quedando encima de el, en donde le besaba a nuestro campeon el cuello mientras era acariciada por el hasta que nuestro campeon le quito su sosten dejando libre sus hermosos pechos.

Ash: Wooow Lillie - dijo excitado mientras le tocaba los pechos a la rubia.

Lillie: Te gustan - le pregunto seductoramente.

Ash: Siiii - dijo excitado mientras las acariciaba.

Lillie: Has lo que quieras con ellas - dijo mientras se las ponia encima de su cara.

Nuestro campeon empezo a chuparselas mientras que la rubia empezaba a gemir.

Lillie: Ahhhh siii Ashhh no te detengas ahhhh - gemia al sentir el gran placer que el azabache le daba.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la rubia fue besando todo el cuerpo del azabache hasta llegar a sus boxeres, en donde esta al quitarle los boxeres dejo completamente desnudo al azabache poniendose roja y excitada al ver el gran tamaño que la tenia el azabache.

Lillie: Woow Ashy - dijo sonrojada mientras empezaba a masturbar al azabache.

Ash: Ahhhh Lillie, no pares ahhhh - gruño por el placer que le daba la rubia.

Lillie: Te gusta Ashy - le pregunto curiosamente.

Ash: Siiiii - seguia gruñiendo del placer.

Lillie: Jejejeje entonces te va a gustar esto - dijo para luego meterse el pene a su boca.

Nuestro campeon empezo a sentir un placer que nunca habia sentido, por lo cual solo se limito a disfrutar del tratamiento que le daba la rubia.

Ash: Ahhhhhh mas rapido Lillie ufaaa Ahhhhhh - gruñia mientras tomaba la cabeza de la rubia y aumentaba el ritmo.

Pasaron varios minutos en esta posicion hasta que nuestro campeon estaba a punto de venirse.

Ash: Ahhhhhh Lillie me vengo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - gruño mientras se venia en la boca de la rubia.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde la rubia se tomaba todo el semen del azabache mientras que este se acercaba mas a la rubia.

Lillie: Estubo delicioso - dijo volviendo a besar al azabache.

Luego de eso, este acosto a la rubia mientras le quitaba su ultima ropa interior dejandola totalmente desnuda.

Lillie: Ashh, no veas mucho, porque me da pena - dijo mientras se cubria su parte.

Ash: Jejejeje Lillie, porque no quieres que vea, si te ves hermosa - dijo mientras se acercaba a la parte intima de la rubia en donde empezaba a chuparsela haciendo que la rubia empezara a gemir.

Lillie: Ahhhhh Ashhhh mas rapido Ahhhhhh no pares Ahhhh se siente rico Ahhhh - gemia mientras se agarraba de la cabeza del azabache.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la rubia estaba a punto de venirse.

Lillie: Ahhhhhhh Ashhhh me vengo ahhhhhhhh - gimio hasta que se corrio en la boca del azabache, quien se tomaba los liquidos de la rubia.

Ash: Eres muy rica por fuera y dulce por dentro - dijo mientras la besaba.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que llego el momento de unirse en cuerpo y alma, en donde la rubia abria las pierna mientras abria su vagina para que el azabache pudiera entrar en ella.

A ambos les daba un poco de nervios ya que era la primera vez de los dos, por lo cual dejaron esos nervios de un lado y nuestro campeon decidido nuevamente se le erecto su pene por lo cual fue metiendo poco a poco su pene dentro de la vagina de la rubia.

Ambos empezaron a experimentar una nueva sensacion, que iba mezclado de placer y de dolor, porque el azabache empezo a sentir apretado mientras que la rubia sentia como su himen iba rompiendo poco a poco, por lo cual ambos se besaron y se dieron caricias para que poco a poco se fueran acostumbrando.

Una vez que el dolor desaparecio, todo era placer por lo cual nuestro campeon empezo a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, en donde ambos estaban mas felices que nunca ya que estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma.

Lillie: Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhh Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhh - gemia la rubia mientras abrazaba el cuello del azabache.

Ash: Ahhhhhhh Lillie te amoooo ahhhhhhhh - gruñia mientras embestia a la rubia y al mismo tiempo se besaban.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde ambos hacian diferentes posiciones hasta que estaban a punto de venirse.

Lillie: Ahhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhh ya no aguanto Ahhhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhhhh - gemia mientras se agarraba fuerte del cuello del azabache.

Ash: Ahhhhhhhh yo tambien me vengo Ahhhhhhhhhhhh - dijo mientras besaba a la rubia.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestra querida pareja ya no aguantaba y con una profunda embestida mas se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

Ash - Lillie: Ahhhhhhhhhhh Te Amo Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - gritaron del placer ya que se estaban corriendo al mismo tiempo, en donde nuestro campeon se agarraba muy fuerte de la manta que usaron para el picnic mientras que la rubia se aferraba al azabache.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de correrse, ambos quedaron exhaustos por lo cual la rubia deshacia el hagare que tenia sobre la cintura del azabache con sus piernas mientras acariciaba el menton del azabache, quien la abrazaba mientras se besaban.

Una vez que ambos recuperaron energias, nuestro campeon retiro su pene de la vagina de la rubia, que al hacerlo pudo notar que por el poco espacio que habia en su utero salia de su vagina un monton de su semen mezclado con sus liquidos, por lo cual nuestro campeon abrazo a la rubia, quien apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

 **(FIN DEL LEMON)**

Lillie: Ash, esta noche fue fantastica - dijo mientras era abrazaba por el azabache.

Ash: Lo mismo digo mi hermosa Lillie - dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia - Prometo no dejarte ya que eres especial para mi vida - dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Lillie: Te amo Ash - dijo acercando sus labios a los del azabache.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo mi Lillie Aether - dijo mientras correspondia al beso de su chica.

Desde ese momento ambos empezaron una relacion, en donde cada vez su amor los unia mas.

 **Semanas depues, el 14 de Febrero:**

Habian pasado algunas semanas en donde nuestra querida pareja hicieron el amor, en donde ambos estaban felices de estar con la persona que mas amaban, por lo cual hoy era un dia especial para ambos, ya que era una de las fechas mas hermosas.

Nuestro querido campeon con el poco tiempo que llevaba con la rubia, se dio cuenta que es la persona con la cual quiere pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, por lo cual le preparo una sorpresa especial.

Por otra parte la rubia en estas semanas habia empezado a sentir sintomas como nauseas, vomitos, dolor de cabezas y algunos cambios de humor ya que a veces se ponia a llorar haci de la nada, por lo cual acudio con la enfermera Joy para que le digiera que tenia.

Una vez le digieron que era lo que tenia, esta no podria estar mas feliz por la noticia que recibio ya que va a cambiar tanto la vida de ella como la del azabache, por lo cual ya tenia el regalo perfecto para el azabache.

Una vez llego el atardecer, nuestro campeon invito a su chica a una cita, a la cual acepto, por lo cual ambos disfrutaron el dia, ya que fueron al cine, fueron de compras al centro comercial, entre otras actividades que hicieron ambos.

Anochecio en la region de Kalos, ya que ambos se encontraban en la region debido a que el azabache al ser campeon de todas las regiones, tiene que supervisar que todo este bien en las regiones.

Ahora se encontraban en el parque de Luminalia, con las estrellas iluminando la ciudad, por lo cual decidio efectuar su plan.

Ash: Lillie - dijo viendola a los ojos.

Lillie: Si Ash - le pregunto al azabache.

Ash: Gracias por estar conmigo, por aparecer en mi vida y realmente no me quiero separar de ti - dijo mientras de su bosillo sacaba una cajita y se arodillaba ante ella.

Lillie: Ashh - le dijo con cierta emocion mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Ash: Lillie, gracias por todos estos meses a tu lado, por nunca abandonarme y por ser mi angel guardian, por ayudarme en todo, por aceptarme como soy y por tu forma de ser conmigo, por lo cual hay algo que quisiera preguntarte - dijo mientras abria la cajita - ¿Lillie Aether, aceptas casarte conmigo? - le pregunto mientras le enseñaba el anillo.

La rubia estaba que no podia mas, ya que el chico que tanto ama le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, a lo cual no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad por lo cual decide responderle.

Lillie: Siii Ash, si quiero casarme contigo - le dijo mientras le ponia el anillo a la rubia.

Una vez que le coloco el anillo a la rubia, ambos se besaron sellando su amor y sus sentimientos, por lo cual la rubia tambien decide darle su regalo al azabache.

Lillie: Gracias Ash por este regalo del dia del amor, por lo cual tambien te voy a dar el tuyo - dijo separandose de el un poco.

Ash: A si, cual - le pregunto curiosamente.

Lillie: Te acuerdas aquella vez cuando hicimos el amor - le dijo recordandole aquel momento especial que tuvieron.

Ash: Siii - le respondio con una sonrisa - Porque - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Lillie: Digamos que gracias a esa union, va a ver una nueva personita muy importante para nosotros, quien nos dara muchos momentos de alegrias - dijo la indirecta mientra acariciaba su vientre.

Ash: Un momento Lillie, eso significa queee... - no termino de responderle debido a que su emocion era bastante.

Lillie: Haci es Ash, estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebe - le dijo a su prometido.

Pasaron algunos segundos y nuestro campeon abraza a la rubia mientras tenia lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Ash: Gracias Lillie, encerio, gracias por esta oportunidad que me das, de ser padre y formar una hermosa familia - le dijo agradeciendole mientras miraba aquellos ojos verdes que tanto lo enamoraban.

Lillie: Te amo mi Ash Ketchum - dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los del azabache.

Ash: Yo tambien mi Lillie Aether de Ketchum - dijo para luego besarla.

 **Años despues:**

Habian pasado varios años en donde nuestra querida pareja formaron su relacion y en donde nacieron sus hijos.

Ahora nos encontramos en la region de Alola, en la mansion Aether, quien le pertenecia a Lillie debido a que su madre Lusamine habia fallecido debido a un ataque cardiaco y su hermano gladio llevaba mas de dos siglos desaparecidos por lo cual tanto la mansion como la Fundacion Aether quedaron a sus manos.

Podemos ver a nuestra pareja, se encontraban recostados en el sillon mientras miraban television.

Ash: Vaya mi amor, ya 6 años de estar casados - dijo mientras miraban las fotos de su boda.

Lillie: Haci es - dijo con una sonrisa - y por cierto donde estan nuestros pequeños - le pregunto con curiosidad a su esposo.

Ash: Se encuentran con mi hermano Red, ya que queria convivir con ellos - le dijo mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Lillie: Y tambien te falto mencionar a nuestro proximo bebe - dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Ash: Jejejeje - solto una pequeña risa.

Lillie: De verdad no se que seria sin ti - dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a su esposo.

Ash: Gracias, de verdad, gracias Lillie por todo, por esta hermosa familia que me das - dijo viendo sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Lillie: Te amo - dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo, mi hermosa Blody - dijo para luego besarla en los labios.

 **FIN...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo: RAYSHIPPING.**

 **(Nota: Haci mismo les aviso que ahora por falta de tiempo debido a mi trabajo o a mis estudios solo los dias Domingos voy a poder publicar, igual cuando este de vacaciones voy a publicar mas capitulos, por lo cual espero que comprendan mi situacionb, haci que sin nada que decir los dejo con la historia)**


	3. Rayshipping

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el tercer capitulo de este especial, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **RAYSHIPPING.**

Nos encontramos en la region de Sinnoh, en Ciudad Corazonada, en donde podemos ver a un hombre de cabellera azabache, quien se encontraba en el sofa de su sala observando un album de fotos.

¿?: Vaya, si que me trae recuerdos - dijo viendo las fotos.

Varias fotos eran de el cuando inicio su viaje, con todos los amigos que hizo en cada region que visito, cuando se volvio el campeon de Alola, Kanto, Kalos y Sinnoh y principalmente de varios momentos tan especiales que vivio con una mujer de cabellera rubia larga al igual cuando ambos se casaron y cuando nacieron sus hijos.

Una vez que termino de ver el album de fotos, lo coloco sobre la mesa que se encontraba en la sala, por lo cual pudo observar algunos de sus titulos que tenian un mensaje "Reconocimiento al mejor entrenador del mundo: Ash Ketchum".

El azabache no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y nostalgico al recordar sus dias de gloria como el campeon de 4 regiones.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que una mujer de cabellera rubia entro a la sala.

¿?: Mi amor - dijo la rubia saludando a su esposo.

Ash: Mi hermosa rubia - dijo abrazandola mientras la sentaba en sus piernas.

Una vez que ambos estaban comodos, se besaban hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse.

¿?: Que estabas haciendo - le pregunto curiosa a su esposo.

Ash: Pues viendo el album de fotos mi hermosa Cynthia - dijo abrazando a su esposa.

Cynthia: Te acuerdas de como nos conocimos - dijo nostalgica al recordar como conocio al azabache.

Ash: Si mi amor, y mas cuando ese 14 de Febrero en me demostrastes tu amor - dijo algo picaro al recordar aquel dia.

Cynthia: Sii, ya que gracias a esa union nacieron nuestros hijos Red y Verity - dijo al recordar del dia que tubo su primer embarazo.

Ambos estaban abrazados, por lo cual volvieron a recordar todos esos sucesos.

 **FLASHBACK**

Nos encontramos en la region de Kanto, en donde nuestro querido azabache estaba muy feliz debido a que consiguio ganar todas las ligas pokemon, a parte tambien se corono como el campeon de Kalos, Kanto y de una region tropical llamada Alola, por lo cual no podia estar mas feliz.

Ash: Vaya Pikachu, si que todo nuestro esfuerzo valio la pena, ya que hemos conseguido nuestros sueños - dijo mientras miraba al cielo.

El pokemon electrico correspondio, por lo cual ambos estaban disfrutando el tiempo libre que les quedaba.

Nuestro campeon recordo todos los eventos que vivio en todas las regiones a las que visito pero estaba decidido regresar a Sinnoh para conseguir el titulo de campeon de esa region.

Pensamientos de Ash: Bueno, estoy decidido a la revancha en esta region y esta vez estoy preparado ante los legendarios de ese desgraciado - dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba las master ball las cuales utilizo para capturar a los ultraentes.

Los ultraentes que nuestro campeon capturo fue debido a que se salieron del ultraespacio pero nadie se dio cuenta en la region de esto ni mucho menos Lusamine y la Fundacion Aether, por lo cual los a mantenido en secreto.

 **Dias Mas Tarde:**

Nuestro querido campeon se encontraba listo para para partir a Sinnoh, por lo cual ya tenia todo preparado y como era costumbra salio con una ropa diferente a la cual uso cuando viajo por primera vez a Sinnoh.

Una vez abordo su Jet privado el cual la liga pokemon se lo otrogo por sus logros, nuestro campeon iba jugando algunos video juegos que tenia en el jet mientras llegaban a la region de Sinnoh.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que llegaron a Sinnoh, por lo cual una vez que estaba en Sinnoh al salir del aeropuerto, nuestro campeon estaba nostalgico ya que habia vivido aventuras en esta region.

Ash: Ahhhhhh que bueno es volver a Sinnoh - dijo recordando los lugares que ya conocia.

Nuestro campeon con forme pasaron los dias, fue entrenando y empezo desde cero en esta region volviendo a juntar las medallas en los gimnasios pokemon de cada ciudad de la region.

En donde todos los lideres de gimnasio estaban muy sorprendidos debido al cambio que ha tenido el azabache y tambien al enterarse que es el actual campeon de Kanto, Kalos y Alola, por lo cual era considerado como el entrenador invencible debido a que desde que se corono el campeon de las 3 regiones no a perdido ni una sola batalla, por lo cual para el fue facil ir recolectando las medallas.

Luego de un mes nuestro querido azabache logro reunir las 8 medallas pokemon para poder participar en la liga pokemon, pero como faltaban 3 meses para que esta se llevara a cabo, decidio darse unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Pensamientos de Ash: Vaya, al parecer que tengo que esperar para poder participar, en fin no importa, creo que un pequeño descanso no caeria mal despues de todo no he descansando desde que soy campeon - se dijo para si mientras daba un paseo por la ciudad.

Para fortuna de nuestro campeon es que ninguno lo reconocio, porque llegaba una camisa con capucha y tamben unos lentes oscuros debido a las experiencias que tubo en las demas regiones (Que por cierto no fueron buenas XD) por lo cual nuestro campeon se encontraba disfrutando cada lugar, por lo cual el calor le empezo a ganar y al ver un puesto de helados, se dirigio a comprar uno hasta que vio que una rubia estaba comprando, por lo cual mientras esperaba a que lo atendieran, saco su celular y empezo a leerlo.

Ash: Jajajajajajaja Kalm - dijo sonriendo mientras revisaba unas fotos que el peli negro le mando por medio de su whatsapp (Y ustedes pensaban que solo en nuestro universo habia)

Nuestro campeon estaba tan entretenido revisando su telefono que no se dio cuenta de la rubia, quien al verlo se sorprendio.

¿?: Ash eres tu - le dijo al azabache.

El azabache al bajar su telefono se dio cuenta quien era esa rubia.

Ash: Hola Cynthia, como estas - dijo muy feliz el azabache al ver a la rubia.

Cynthia: Hola Ash, has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi y tambien me sorprende mucho que seas el campeon de 3 regiones - dijo con una sonrisa - Y dime, aque se debe tu visita en Sinnoh - le pregunto curiosa.

Ash: Pues estoy aqui porque estoy decidio a pelear la revancha en la liga pokemon - dijo muy decidido.

Cynthia: Como siempre esa misma motivacion - dijo sarcasticamente.

Ash: Pues si y aparte como ya reuni mis 8 medallas y la liga pokemon empieza dentro de 3 meses, un descanso no hace mal - dijo tranquilamente.

Cynthia: Tienes razon, a parte tambien estoy descansando de mis responsabilidades como campeona - dijo de la misma manera que el azabache.

Ash: Bueno, que te parece si pasamos el resto de tiempo que nos queda, los dos juntos - le invitaba.

Cynthia: Claro Ash, esa seria una buena idea - dijo aceptando la invitacion del azabache.

Haci pasaron estos meses nuestros queridos campeones, difrutando de la compañia del uno, por lo cual cabe decir que ambos empezaron a sentir algo por el otro, por lo cual dejaban que el destino decidiera que escogiera a su pareja, pero lo que no sabian los dos es que el destino queria que ambos estubieran juntos, por lo cual decidieron concentrarse en sus actividades cotidianas.

Luego de estos 3 meses, llego la liga pokemon de Sinnoh, en donde nuestro campeon lograba avanzar a la siguiente ronda contra todos sus rivales y tambien cabe decir que nuevamente volvio a pelear contra Paul, un viejo rival pero gracias a su mega evolucion y a sus movimientos Z logro derrotar sin problemas al peli morado hasta avanzar a la final en donde se enfrento contra tobias, por lo cual el ya sabia como pelear contra ese entrenador.

Tobias: Vaya, otra vez nos volvemos a ver - dijo sarcasticamente.

Ash: Haci es, esta vez no perdere contra tus legendarios, ya que despues de nuestra ultima pelea, ya se tus estrategias - dijo retandolo mientras sacaba una master ball.

Tobias: Eso ya lo veremos, campeon de Kanto, Alola y Kalos - dijo tranquilamente mientras sacaba a sus pokemones.

Una vez empezo la pelea, nuestro campeon le daba batalla al de los legendarios, ya que se defendia mucho con los ultraentes, en donde sorprendio a todos los que se encontraba en la arena, en especial a la campeona Cynthia, al ver el tipo de criaturas que el azabache usaba.

Cynthia: Maldicion, si Ash utiliza esos pokemones en el momento que me toque pelear contra el, no tendre ventaja - dijo seriamente mientras observaba las criaturas de nuestro campeon.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo, tanto los legendarios de Tobias como los ultraentres de nuestro campeon con forme se atacaban, ambos se iban debilitando, debido a que el poder que ambos pokemones tenian era casi igual.

La pelea se puso muy emocionantes hasta llegar al punto que ambos utilizaron al ultimo pokemon que les quedaba.

Tobia: Ahora es todo o nada, vamos Darkrai - dijo sacando al legendario.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver de nuevo al pokemon del ganador de la liga pokemon, cosa que nuestro azabache solo sonreria.

Ash: Bueno, es todo o nada, vamos Ultra Necrozma - dijo sacando al pokemon mas poderoso que tenia en su poder.

Cuando el azabache lo saco, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a ese pokemon, ya que nunca lo habian visto, por lo cual ambos legendarios atacaron con todo lo que tenian.

Tobias: Darkrai, usa ataque rapido - dijo ordenandole a su legendario atacar al pokemon rival.

Ash: Necrozma, esquivalo y usa tu ataque de pedrada - dijo mientras esquivaba el ataque y posteriormente contrataba golpeando al legendario rival.

Tobias: Usa tu brecha negra - dijo haciendo que su legendario diera su ataque.

Una vez que el ataque tuvo efecto en el pokemon rival, procede con su ataque.

Tobias: Ahora atacalo con tu ataque finta - dijo haciendo que el legendario lo atacara varias veces hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

Todos creian que Darkrai habia ganado, hasta que el ultraente se levanta y el azabache estaba preparando su pulsera Z.

Ash: Bueno Tobias, diria que eres mas fuerte que antes, pero temo que esta batalla se termina a aqui - dijo mientras se pocisionaba - Ahora Ultra Necrozma, mostremoles nuestro poder Z - dijo mientras empezaba a realizar los pasos.

Todos estaban confundidos al ver los pasos que nuestro campeon hacia, ya que era la misma estrategia que el azabache utilizo contra el peli morado, solo que con diferente pokemon.

Una vez que terminaron de realizar los pasos, el azabache estaba listo para atacar.

Ash: Bueno Ultra Necrozma, ahora, ataquemos con todo tu poder - dijo mientras se sincronizaba con su ultraente para atacar.

Una vez que ambos estaban sincronizados, procedieron a realizar el ataque creando una enorme esfera para luego lanzarsela al legendario.

Por otra parte por mas que el entrenador de Darkrai queria esquivar el ataque o contratacar no podia, ya que se hacia imposible, por lo cual pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el legendario recibio el ataque creando una gran nube de polvo que se disperso en unos minutos.

Referi: Darkrai ya no puede continuar, por lo cual el ganador de la liga pokemon de Sinnoh es para el campeon Ash Ketchum - dijo anunciando

Nuestro querido azabache se encontraba muy alegre y muy feliz debido a que completo otra meta mas en su vida, por lo cual se sentia por orgulloso de sus pokemones.

Luego de que le fuera entregado el trofeo como el campeon de la liga pokemon de Sinnoh a manos de la campeona Cynthia, este estaba mas motivado para lograr coronarse como el campeon de la region.

Aunque tambien no podia negar que estaba empezando a sentir algo por la rubia, por lo cual no se dio cuenta que era ese sentimiento que tenia, pero no le dio importancia.

Pasaron las semanas en donde el azabache logro ganarle a todo el alto mando, por lo cual estaba a punto de cumplir otro de sus sueños.

Nos encontramos en la batalla de nuestro campeon contra la campeona de Sinnoh, en donde ambos estaban dando lo mejor, ya que ambos luchaban con todo, por lo cual era la mejor batalla, inclusa esta batalla superaba por mucho a la que el azabache tuvo con la ex campeona Diantha, por lo cual ninguno de los dos se rendia.

Luego de varios combates, a ambos solo les quedaba un pokemon, por lo cual era la lucha por el todo o nada.

Cynthia: Ahora Garchomp, sal - dijo sacando a su principal pokemon.

Ash: Perfecto, ahora vamos Greninja - dijo sacando a su pokemon de tipo agua.

Cynthia: Garchomp, utiliza tu doble bis - le ordeno a su pokemon haciendo que atacara al pokemon de agua.

Ash: Greninja utiliza tu doble equipo - dijo a su pokemon haciendo que se multiplicara varias veces.

La rubia estaba confundida cual era el pokemon, por lo cual ataco a varias replicas del pokemon de agua dandole una ventaja perfecta al azabache.

Ash: Ahora Greninja, ataque rapido - dijo haciendo que el pokemon de agua atacara rapidamente al pokemon de la rubia acertandole el golpe.

El pokemon de la rubia no se rendia, por lo cual seguia luchando.

Cynthia: Parece que no te rindes, bueno, es hora de sacar mi arma secreta - dijo mientras sacaba un collar.

Todos estaban impresionados al ver el arma secreta de la rubia, pero el azabache no estaba sorprendido, si no mas bien nostalgico ya que el pokemon de la rubia le recordaba al del profesor Sycamore el dia que hizo el experimento mega evolucionando a Garchomp.

Cynthia: Ahora Garchomp, mega evoluciona - dijo haciendo que el pokemon mega evolucionara.

Luego de algunos minutos que mega evoluciono, la campeona estaba lista para luchar, pero el azabache tambien decidio utilizar su arma secreta para haci ser justos.

Ash: Bueno Cynthia, ahora es mi turno - dijo posicionandose - Greninja, mostremos de lo que somos capaces de hacer - dijo mientras ambos se empezaban a sincronizar.

Todo el estadio estaba mas que sorprendido ya que era la primera vez en que un pokemon y un entrenador se sincronizaba dando la apariencia de una mega evolucion.

Una vez que el pokemon de agua cambio de apariencia a Greninja Ash, estaban listos para luchar.

Cynthia: Ahora Garchomp, utiliza danza espada - le ordeno al pokemon quien atacaba al pokemon de agua.

Ash: Greninja nuevamente doble equipo - dijo mientras el pokemon de agua se multiplicaba confundiendo a la campeona.

La campeona analizo cual era el verdadero, por lo cual sin pensarlo decidio atacar.

Cynthia: Garchomp ataca al de en medio - dijo mientras ordenaba a su pokemon atacar, quien en efecto, dio resultado el ataque mientras mandaba a volar al pokemon de agua.

Ash: Vamos amigo, levantate - dijo motivando al pokemon de agua, quien se levanto - Ese es mi amigo - dijo orgulloso de el.

Cynthia: Garchomp, utiliza tu ataque de terremoto - dijo dando el ataque.

Ash: Greninja, contrataca con ataque rapido - ordeno al pokemon de agua, quien contratacaba.

Eran minutos intensos, ya que nadie se rendia, pero al parecer la rubia tenia ventaja contra el azabache, pero en eso el azabache al ver su pulsera Z y en una de sus cadenas el crista para usar con greninja, estaba mas que decidido a terminar con la pelea.

Ash: Bueno Cynthia, te agradezco por esta oportunidad que me das de pelear contra ti y que este momento nunca lo olvidare - dijo motivado mientras colocaba su cristal en su pulsera.

La rubia se sentia muy orgullosa del azabache, pero secretamente estaba empezandose a enamorar de el.

Ash: Bueno, es hora de terminar con esto - dijo mientras se posicionaba - Greninja mostremos que nuestro vinculo se puede fortalecer mas dijo - mientras empezaba a realizar esos extraños pasos.

Todos estaban confundidos por lo que hacia el azabache ya que no habian logrado comprender ese poder, mas sin embargo la rubia ya sabia lo que el azabache hacia, por lo cual se dio cuenta que no podia detener ese ataque, por lo cual solo en su mente agradecio a todos por la oportunidad que se le dio de ser campeona y mas se siente orgullosas de sus pokemones, por lo cual solo esperaba aquel ataque.

Una vez que el azabache lo termino de realizar, procedio a atacar.

Ash: Ahora Greninja, utiliza tu poderoso shuriken de agua - ordeno a su pokemon, quien creaba un gran ataque para luego lanzarlo.

El poderoso ataque era inmune a todo por lo cual rapidamente destruia todo a su paso, por lo cual logro impactarle al pokemon tiburon mientras se creaba una gran nube de polvo.

Una vez que esa nube se disperso, ambos pokemones habian regresado a su forma original mientras mirabamos a uno debilitado.

Referi: Garchomp ya no puede continuar y como Cynthia ya no tiene mas pokemones, por lo cual el ganador y el nuevo campeon de la region de Sinnoh, es Ash Ketchum - dijo anunciando al ganador.

El azabache estaba muy feliz, ya que habia logrado conseguir sus sueños, por lo cual saco de su bolsillo una foto, en donde podia ver a sus padre Satoshi, quien en paz descanse.

Ash: Lo logre papa, cumpli con tu ultima voluntad antes que fallecieras, espero que te sientas orgulloso de mi estes donde estes y te prometo que nunca me rendire y que tambien cuidare de mama - dijo mientras se le salian algunas lagrimas al recordar las ultimas palabras de su padre.

La rubia por otra parte estaba orgullosa de sus pokemones, a pesar que perdio su titulo, estaba feliz que llego lejos, por lo cual orgullosamente entrego el titulo al azabache, pero al ver esa escena conmovedora, lo consolo.

Cynthia: Ash, por que lloras - le pregunto curiosamente al azabache.

Ash: Solo quisiera que mi padre estuviera viendo que logre cumplir su legado - dijo secandose las lagrimas.

La rubia abrazo al azabache para tranquilizarlo.

Ambos seguian abrazados y no les importaba que los demas los vieran, pero al seguirse viendo a los ojos, ambos perdieron el control y no pudieron evitar acercarse al rostro del otro hasta darse un profundo beso.

Todos estaban impresionados y sin habla al ver aquella escena en el campo de batalla, ya que nadie creia que el campeon Ash tenia una relacion con la ahora ex campeona Cynthia, por lo cual todos aplaudieron tras esa escena.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de besarse, se volvieron a ver a los ojos y se abrazaron, por lo cual no les importaba quienes se encontraban a su alrededor.

Algunas horas despues de que nuestro campeon se volviera el nuevo campeon de Sinnoh, este se encontraba en el parque, pensando lo que le sucedio en el dia.

Ash: Vaya, no se si realmente siento algo por ella, ya que nunca crei besarme con ella - dijo tocandose los labios.

Estaba claro que era su primer beso con una mujer, ya que nunca habia besado a nadie, por lo cual reflexiono algo.

Pensamientos de Ash: Vaya, Cynthia a sido muy buena conmigo, ya que siempre a estado conmigo y a pesar que en el campo fuimos rivales siempre me apoya en todo - se dijo pasa si mientras pensaba en la rubia.

Una vez que saco sus conclusiones, decidido fue a buscar a la rubia.

Una vez que camino por toda la region, llego a una parte de la ciudad en donde se encontraba la rubia, quien estaba viendo el atarceder de la region, por lo cual el azabache la saludo.

Ash: Hola Cynthia - dijo mientras la miraba.

Cynthia: Hola Ash - dijo viendo al cielo ya que no podia ver a los ojos al azabache por lo sucedido.

Ash: Parece que es hermoso el atarceder - dijo mientras se sentaba a la par de ella.

Cynthia: Sii - dijo tranquilamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nadie se decia nada, por lo cual el azabache decidio romper el silencio.

Ash: Cynthia, hay algo que he querido decirte pero no sabia como - dijo decidido.

Cynthia: A si y que es lo que me quieres decir - le dijo tranquilamente.

Ash: Desde que te conoci he empezado a sentir algo por ti, ya que tu me has inspirado a seguir luchando por mis sueños, tu hermosura y tu forma de ser conmigo me han ido enamorando mas de ti y tambien no puedo evitar ocultar esos sentimientos ya que cada vez que estoy feliz me siento feliz y con lo de hoy me di cuenta que realmente te amo - dijo poniendose encima de la rubia y tomando su menton mientras se iba acercando a su rostro.

Por otra parte la rubia no lo podia creer, el chico que tanto le gustaba y que amaba y tambien con el que lucho siente lo mismo por ella, por lo cual no podia estar mas feliz.

Ambos se fueron acercando hasta unir sus labios en un profundo beso, por lo cual se dejaron llevar por lo que su corazon les decia.

Fue un momento especial pero la falta de oxigeno los obligaba a separarse, pero estaban felices.

Cynthia: Ash, yo tambien te amo, te amo por lo que eres y por ser alguien especial en mi vida - dijo volviendo besar al azabache.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ambos estaban abrazados, por lo cual el azabache se le estaba declarando a la rubia.

Ash: Cynthia, quieres ser mi novia - le pregunto viendola a los ojos.

Cynthia: Siii Ash, quiero ser tu novia y quiero estar contigo para siempre - le dijo correspondiendo sus sentimientos para luego volverse a besar.

Desde ese momento, fue el inicio de una hermosa relacion, que durara para siempre.

Cada momentos que ambos pasaban juntos era especial, ya que convivian juntos, tenian citas y tambien siempre se apoyaban y estaban juntos el uno al otro en todo momento.

Pasaron algunos dias hasta que llego el 14 de Febrero, una fecha muy especial para todos, ya que es una de las fechas en donde todas las parejas se demuestran su amor, por lo cual nuestro querido azabache se encontraba caminando agarrados de las manos de la rubia, en donde ambos estaban felices por estar juntos, como novios, en citas y diversas actividades que disfrutaban hacer juntos.

Cynthia: Vaya mi amor, eso fue divertido - dijo abrazando a su novio.

Ash: Lo se - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de su novia.

Cynthia: Gracias Ash por todo, gracias por corresponder mis sentimientos - dijo viendo a los ojos.

Ash: No mi amor, gracias a ti por aceptarme tal como soy, por ser una persona tan especial para y promeso no dejarte nunca - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Cynthia: Te amo Ash - dijo buscando los labios del azabache.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo mi hermosa blody - dijo para luego besarla.

Ambos se estaban dejando llevar por el momento, por lo cual el azabache la cargo estilo princesa hasta llegar al centro pokemon, en donde ambos se dirigieron a una habitacion, en donde el azabache recuesta en la cama a la rubia y seguian besandose

 **(Alerta, Lemon en esta escena, estas Advertido)**

La peli rubio mientras era besada por el azabache, tiro sus tacones negros al suelo, mientras abrazaba del cuello al azabache.

El azabache empezo a besarle el cuello mientras que la peli rubio empezo a emitir gemidos.

Cynthia: Ashhhhh - dijo entre gemidos.

Como respuesta del azabache, la volvio a besar, ambos se estaban besando con mucha pasion y tambien se estaban dejando llevar por la pasion y el deseo.

Una vez el azabache termino de besarle el cuello a la peli rubio, le quito su blusa verde y sus pantalones negros hasta quedar en ropa interior para luego seguir besandole su cuello.

La rubia tampoco se quedo atras ya que le empieza a quitarle la camisa al azabache hasta dejar desnudo el torso bien marcado del azabache, luego de eso le quito sus pantalones y sus tenis hasta quedar solo en boxer.

La peli rubio se sonrojo mucho al ver algo abultado entre los boxeres del azabache, por lo cual decidio seguirle el juego al chico.

El azabache se besaba con la peli rubio, en donde nuestro campeon se encontraba encima de la rubia de Sinnoh, en donde la intimidad de ambos rozaban con la otra, la rubia abrazandolo mientras el tambien la abrazaba.

Haci pasaron un buen rato hasta que el azabache empieza a besarle el cuello a la peli rubio haciendo que esta empezara a gemir.

Poco a poco el azabache le fue quitando el sosten a la rubia dejando sus pechos al descubierto, en donde el azabache babeaba al ver los enormes pechos de la rubia, lo cual esta toma las manos del azabache y las pone sobre sus pechos.

Cynthia: Y dime mi Ash, te gustan - pregunto con picardia.

Ash: Si cielo, son hermosas y muy suaves - dijo mientras manoseaba los pechos de la rubia.

Cynthia: Que bueno amor, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellas - dijo seductoramente.

Nuestro campeon dejo de manosearle los pechos a la rubia y posteriormente empezo a chuparselas y a succionarselas, haciendo que esta empezaba a gemir mas.

Cynthia: Ahhhh ahhhhh Ashhhh no te detenngass sigueee ahhhhh - gemia mientras abrazaba al azabache, en donde este seguia chupando aquellos pechos que tanto le gustaban.

Una vez que termino de chuparle los pechos, le quito su ultima ropa interior hasta dejarla desnuda, pero la rubia tampoco se quedo atras, porque rapidamente cambiaron de posiciones en donde le quito sus boxeres al azabache hasta dejarlo desnudo, en donde se excito al ver el gran tamaño que la tenia.

Cynthia: Woooow Ashy, estas muy emocionado por mi - dijo mientras sujetaba el pene del azabache y poco a poco lo empezaba a masturbar.

Ash: Cynthia, que haces - le pregunto algo nervioso al sentir esa sensacion.

Cynthia: Hay una forma en la cual los dos podemos disfrutar de esto - dijo seductoramente mientras se subia encima del azabache de manera vice versa en donde colocaba su vagina en el rostro del azabache mientras ella colocaba su rostro en el pene del azabache.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos chupaban el mienbro del otro, en donde se podia oir los gemidos de ambos, ya que estaban haciendo el 69 (XD), por lo cual tanto el azabache gruñia al sentir esa sensacion como la rubia gemia al sentir un orgasmo.

Luego de un buen rato de esa manera, ambos se corrieron en la boca del otro depositando un chorro de escencia en su boca por lo cual se lo bebieron todo y luego se besaron.

Una vez que la rubia estaba acostada, el azabache estaba roseando su mienbro con el de la rubia, ya que ambos estaban nerviosos debido a que era su primera vez, por lo cual tenian un poco de miedo al perder la virginidad, pero al saber que lo estaban haciendo con la persona que mas amaban, no les importaba en lo absoluto, por lo cual dejaron el miedo atras.

Ash: Estas lista mi amor - pregunto para ver a su novia a los ojos.

Cynthia: Lista mi Ashy - dijo segura mientras abria su intimidad para que el azabache pudiera entrar sin inconvenientes.

El azabache poco a poco fue metiendo su pene dentro de la vagina de la rubia de Sinnoh.

Al principio el azabache empezo a sentir una nueva sensacion que jamas creyo vivir, ya que al principio ambos sintieron un dolor insoportable ya que sentia el azabache lo sentia muy apretado, casi que por la misma situacion que la peli rubio ya que esta empezo a sentir como su himen se rompia.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales la pareja se empezaba a acostumbrar por lo cual el azabache empezo a besar a la peli rubia en los labios, en donde ambos estaban abrazados y unidos para que se les pasara el dolor.

Poco a poco el azabache empezo a embestir a la peli rubio aunque empezo con un ritmo lento, en donde aquel dolor que invadia tanto a nuestro campeon como a la peli rubio fue reemplazado por un gran placer, en donde el azabache empezo a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

La pareja estaba muy feliz ya que estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma. El ambiente que rodeaba aquella habitacion eran los gemidos de la rubia, los gruñidos del azabache, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando y la cama rechinando ya que eran una señal que ambos estaban haciendo el amor.

La rubia empezo a sentir mas placer que antes por lo cual sujeto al azabache con sus piernas en la cadera de tal modo de que este no se separara de ella.

Cynthia: Ahhhhhh Ashhhhhhh Ahhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhh Ahhhhhhh - gemia del placer mientras que nuestro campeon succionaba sus pechos manteniendo el ritmo de las embestidas.

Ash: Ahhhh Cynthia ahhhhhhh te ahhhhhhh amo ahhhhhhh - gruñia mientras besaba a la rubia sin parar de embestirla.

Pasaron un buen rato haci, en donde hicieron muchas posturas hasta que ambos estaban a punto de correrse.

Ash: Ahhhhhhhh Cynthia ahhhhhhhhhh me voy ahhhhhhhhh venir ahhhhhhhhh - gruñia mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas aferrandose a la rubia.

Cynthia: Ahhhh Ashhhhhh Hagamoslo ahhhhhhhhh juntos ahhhhhhhh llename con ahhhhhhhhhhhh tu amor ahhhhhhh - gemia la rubia mientras sujetaba al azabache de las caderas con sus piernas y de su cuello con las manos.

Ash: Ahhhhhh Cynthiaaaa - gruñia viendola a los ojos.

Cynthia: Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhh - gemia viendolo a los ojos.

Ambos: Ahhhhhhhhh te amooooooo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - gritaron del placer mientras ambos se corrian al mismo tiempo dentro de la peli rubio.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de correrse, estaban exhaustos, por lo cual el azabache quedo encima de la peli rubio, en donde este la abrazo y la beso mientras ambos recuperaban fuerzas.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde ambos recuperaron fuerzas, por lo cual el azabache se quito encima de la peli rubia y retiro su pene de la vagina de su novia.

Al retirarlo, pudo ver que por el poco espacio que habia en el utero de su novia, un monton de semen salia de la vagina mezclado con los liquidos de la peli rubio manchando las sabanas de la cama.

 **(Fin Del Lemon)**

La rubia se recosto en el pecho de su amado azabache, quien la envolvia en un calido abrazo.

Cynthia: Te amo Ash - dijo besando al azabache.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo mi hermosa rubia - dijo correspondiendo el beso de su amada.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de besarse, se durmieron sintiendo el calor de todos.

Con forme pasaron los dias su amor y sus lazos se fueron uniendo mas, ya que gracias a ese 14 de Febrero, el destino los unio mas debido a que la rubia resulto embaraza del azabache, por lo cual no podrian estar felices.

5 meses despues, ambos se casaron y cuando la rubia cumplio los 9 meses de embarazon, ambos tuvieron mellizos, lo curioso es que ambos salieron castaños y con el mismo color de ojos del azabache.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Una vez que la pareja termino recordar esos momentos especiales, no pudieron evitar estar felices.

Ash: Gracias Cynthia, gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida, por hacerme feliz estos años y por darme esta hermosa familia - dijo viendola a los ojos quien tenia algunas lagrimas de alegria.

Cynthia: Gracias Ash, gracias por amarme y por estar conmigo, no se que seria de mi si no te me hubieras confesado aquel dia - dijo viendolo a los ojos a su esposo.

Ash: Te amo mi Cynthia de Ketchum - dijo besando a su esposa.

Cynthia: Y yo mas mi Ash Ketchum - dijo correspondiendo el beso.

Ambos estaban besandose y abrazados, hasta que se escucharon unas voces.

¿?: Hola Mama - dijo el castaño mientras entraba a la casa.

¿?: Hola papa - dijo la castaña, quien entraba en compañia de su hermano.

Ash: Red, Verity, hijos como estan - dijo mientras abrazaba a sus hijos.

Red: Yo tambien los extrañe mucho - dijo feliz de estar en casa.

Cynthia: Mi pequeña - dijo abrazando a la castaña.

Una vez que toda la familia estaba reunida, la rubia decidio darles una noticia.

Cynthia: Hijos, Ash, hay algo que quiero decirles - les dijo con una sonrisa.

Verity: Haci mama y que nos quieres decir - le pregunto curiosa a su madre.

Red: Si mama, que nos quieres decir - le pregunto curiosa.

Ash: Vamos cariño, no nos dejes con la curiosidad - le dijo a su esposa.

Cynthia: Bueno... Estoy embarazaba - les dijo la noticia a sus hijos y a su esposo, por lo cual estaban sorprendidos.

Verity: Un momento mama, a caso vamos a... - fue interrumpida por la rubia.

Cynthia: Haci es, van a tener un hermanito - les dijo a sus hijos, quienes estaban muy alegres al saber esa noticia.

Ash: De verdad cariño, vamos a tener otro hijo - le pregunto a su esposa.

La rubia asiente y el azabache no aguanto su emocion por lo cual rapidamente abrazaba a la rubia, al igual que sus hijos.

Ash: Gracias mi amor, gracias por esa noticia, te amo - dijo con algunas lagrimas de felicidad mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Cynthia: Yo tambien los amo - dijo abrazando a su familia.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este mini especial, por lo cual hare un capitulo especial para esta serie pero no se cuando lo publicare como indicaba por cuestiones de tiempo, pero cada semana voy a estar escribiendo un capitulo de una seria para actualizarla el Sabado o Domingo ya que por fin tengo transporte por lo cual se me hace mas rapido y mas facil salir de mi trabajo a mi casa, por lo cual me da tiempo de actualizar, haci que sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en otra serie.**


End file.
